In a system employing Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), groups of kN bits are typically transmitted simultaneously over N subchannels, with k bits per channel using some form of Quadrature Amplitude Modulation. If N is made large enough at a constant bit rate, then a subchannel may experience minimum intersymbol interference, but may still be subject to narrowband fading. The effect of such fading may be different for each subchannel. Also, when N sinusoidal signals respectively defining the subchannels are summed with the same phase for transmission in an OFDM system, the result creates a peak-to-average power (PAP) ratio that is typically N times larger than the average power level used in the transmission of a single symbol. Because of this, an OFDM transmitter has to use a linear power amplifier having a large "backoff" corresponding to the PAP ratio. Disadvantageously, then, a decrease in efficiency occurs as the PAP ratio increases. This problem is especially acute when OFDM is used in portable devices where power efficiency is a key concern.